


An Experiment

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Confused Clint Barton, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, SHIELD Husbands, Science Experiments, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: One of Tony's experiments fails and leads to an unexpected result - there are two people in one body.





	An Experiment

"Boss? You won't believe what Blake did today. It was hilarious," Clint said as he opened the door to Phil’s office. He shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it on the couch before he stepped closer to the other man. "You should’ve seen it. One of the baby agents accidentally blew up the... Boss?"

Only after he was standing in front of Phil and took a closer look at him, Clint noticed that the man was leaning forward with both hands on the desk, not blinking. As if he was lost in thoughts, but… weirder. 

"Hey, Phil, you okay?" Clint asked, getting more and more worried with every second Phil stayed silent. "What’s going on?"

He put one hand on Phil's shoulder, keeping the touch gentle, but then Phil moved back and screamed, startling Clint in the process.

"Shit! We all know you're a spy, but damn, using your skills for evil? Not cool," Phil scratched the back of his neck.

"Phil?"

"Agent? Where?" Phil looked around the office, first at the desk, then at the door, at Clint again, then at the phone he was holding "Crap, can you maybe tell me where we are exactly? Because I'm pretty sure I was in my lab, then I kind of blacked out..."

Hearing the last sentence Clint moved forward quickly, pressing the other man against the wall and using his whole body to keep him in place. Never looking away from the man before him Clint reached for the knife he kept in his vest. "Who are you and what have you done with Agent Coulson," he hissed.

"What are you... oh, shit," someone-looking-like-Phil said, his eyes focusing on the knife as he raised his hands in surrender. Before Clint could say anything, the man added. "Indeed, Mister Stark."

Clint blinked, surprised, but did not lower the knife. "What are you talking about? What about Stark?"

"Legolas, don't freak out, but I think we might have a tiny... situation in here. And Agent does not seem to be happy about it."

"...Tony?" Clint frowned, feeling lost. "Is that you? Wait, if you are here, then where is Phil?"

"Well, the thing is he's kind of here, too," Tony-in-Phil's-body winced, then added: "I'm here, Clint."

"Okay, first things first: how do I know you're you? Or that Tony's here and not someone else? How did that even happen?"

"You see, I wanted to prove Bruce and Rhodey wrong and during the experiment I might have called Agent, because Pepper wanted to talk to him. Then I blacked out and here I am," Tony said, and how weird it was to see Phil but talk to Tony? "Clint, remember the mission in Brussels? When you and Natasha had came back to the hotel your arm and leg hurt, so I had helped you shower and gave you a massage.”

"Right. Fine. I guess I believe you, but how is that even possible," Clint hid the knife back in the pocket of his vest, but did not move away from Phil. And from Tony or whatever. He was still a bit confused. "Phil? Are you okay? Besides the whole Tony thing, I mean."

"Phil, the Director asked you to sign the... Damn it, Barton, can't you at least wait until you’re home before you start groping him? How many times do I have to walk in on you two?"

Clint turned to see Hill and Sitwell standing by the door, Hill looking annoyed while Sitwell was just shaking his head.

Stepping away from the wall Clint scratched the back of his head, while Phil (or was it Tony?) sighed, looking at the other agents as well. He hid the phone he was still holding back in his pocket, briefly glancing at Clint, then he fixed his tie. "You should let the Director know that I will be indisposed for a while," he said, making Jasper snort. Loudly.

"What, you’re having problems with handling Barton?"

"You're a funny guy, Sitwell," Clint murmured. "Tony was playing with his toys and now he and Phil are trapped in Phil's body."

"Wait, maybe instead of that we could talk about the fact that Agent and Legolas are a thing apparently?" It must have been Tony, but still, hearing those words coming out of Phil’s mouth was _bizarre_. "How did that happen and why didn't I know about this? Agent, I had no idea you had it in you."

"Mister Stark, I would appreciate it if you stopped talking right now," this time it must have been Phil and Clint didn’t even want to think about how Phil must have felt right then. They dealt with magic, aliens and assassins on a daily basis, the Avengers had even survived swapping bodies once, but this? 

The silence fell in the room and it made the situation even weirder. Sitwell and Hill just stood there, looking at Phil. At Phil and Tony. After a few seconds Sitwell cleared his throat, his voice equally confused and amused.

"Wait, are you really telling me that Stark is in Phil?" he smirked when he said it and Clint and Phil groaned in unison.

“You didn’t have to say it like that, you know,” Clint glanced at him.

“I’m sorry, Phil, but you can’t tell me it’s not funny.”

"Well, Agent, I could offer to..." Tony started, but then Phil's mouth closed and Phil took over. "Not a word, Stark. We cannot read each other’s minds, which would make this much easier, so we will have to talk about everything that has happened in the last two hours in detail. We're going to your lab right now. In the meantime we’ll contact Doctor Banner and find out what might have happened. Maria, could you let Director Fury know about this?"

Hill nodded, and while she tried to look serious and professional Clint could see the corners of her mouth rising, as if she was trying not to laugh.

“Yes, I bet Fury would love to hear all about it,” Jasper snorted again. He put the files he brought on the desk, then turned to look at Phil again. “I’ll just come back for them when you’re not… occupied.”

“I’ll call Pepper I guess. She might want to know that Bruce did not lose Tony,” Clint was already taking out his phone. 

He really couldn’t wait to find out how exactly had all that happened. He was also sure that Phil would prepare a lot of paperwork for Jasper to deal with as a revenge for all the jokes. That would be fun to watch. Damn, he couldn't wait to tell Nat about it.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Avengers. any. Failed experiment = 2 personalities in 1 body"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/712513.html?thread=94139969#t94139969)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
